


Our Body Images

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, fluff and misty cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person B of your OTP looking in the mirror in their underwear. They keep pinching certain parts and turning around while person A is watching. Person A starts to go over to console them, when Person B suddenly says, “God damn, I’m cute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Body Images

Cordelia rolled over to watch her girlfriend get dressed after her shower. She was stood in the attached bathroom and had pulled on her boy shorts. Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows as she watched her fiancé turn and twist in the mirror as she pinched at parts of her body. 

Her face shown complete concentration with pursed lips and knitted eyebrows. Cordelia thought she was gorgeous but could tell that something was up as Misty continued to turn this way and that to see her body in the mirror. 

"Mist? What are you doing?" The woman didn't look up at her as she continued to turn in the mirror. 

"Nothin'," Was whispered out and Cordelia watched her for a few more minutes. 'What if she thinks she's not what I want?' Cordelia started to worry. 'She's so completely gorgeous.' She continued to watch her girlfriend before getting up and making her way to Misty to tell her how beautiful she thought she was. 

Misty looked at Cordelia in the mirror as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind before smiling at her, "Look how cute I am," Cordelia took a moment to process what had just happened before laughing and laying her forehead down on Misty's shoulder as she held her, "What?" 

"You're so damn adorable."


End file.
